C4N73RL0T-W3DD1NG
This is a transcript of the detection of SCP-005 by RETRACTED Princess RETRACTED: She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them. roaring gasp SCP-005: laughing Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! Princess RETRACTED: They'll never get the chance! RETRACTED (Celestial Royal Guard)'s protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us! SCP-005: chuckling Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear? RETRACTED (Celestial Royal Guard): Mm-hmm. SCP-005: Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off RETRACTED (Celestial Royal Guard)'s love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it. SCP-005-C: laughing SCP-005: laughing He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. RETRACTED and Princess RETRACTED: gasp SCP-005: And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard. Princess RETRACTED: Not my RETRACTED (Celestial Royal Guard)! SCP-005: Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria! Princess RETRACTED: No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for RETRACTED (Celestial Royal Guard) to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you! SCP-005: grunting explosion clatters gasp RETRACTED: Princess RETRACTED! SCP-005: Ah! RETRACTED (Celestial Royal Guard)'s love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than RETRACTED! Princess RETRACTED: RETRACTED. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen. RETRACTED, RETRACTED, RETRACTED, RETRACTED and RETRACTED: RETRACTED! SCP-005: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! SCP-005-C: laughing breaking RETRACTED: Go, go! RETRACTED: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. How did you...? RETRACTED: They're changelings, remember? SCP-005-C [as RETRACTED]: They're changelings, remember? RETRACTED: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the retracted. They're our only hope. fighting sounds SCP-005-C [as RETRACTED]: growls SCP-005-C: hisses RETRACTED: OK, this is just gettin' weird. Real me! Real me! RETRACTED: laughing Do me! Do me! Meh, I've seen better. SCP-005-C buzzing] Princess RETRACTED: You won't get away with this! RETRACTED and her friends will– open SCP-005: You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed! close SCP-005: laughing It's funny, really. RETRACTED here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct! laughing Transcript Aftermath of incident After SCP-005 got blown of of the RETRACTED ball room at Canterlot Castle, 6 MTF teams were sent to capture SCP-005 and surving SCP-005-C to site ## for containment. Everypony who saw the whole incident was given a class A asuminac. A gas heater malfunction story was given to the press and the hole was checked for anomilies before being filled in. The Wedding between Princess RETRACTED and RETRACTED(Royal guard) carried on as scheduled. Admenduim 01: I would like to note the RETRACTED's singing was really awesome. Princess RETRACED and RETRACTED(Royal Guard) way of kicking out SCP-005 and SCP-005-C WAS SOOOOOOOOOO AWEEEEESOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! The reception was really fun and RETRACTED's Apple fritters was delicious. -Agent RETRACTED, Lunar Royal Guard. RETRACTED Battalion Category:SCP-005-C Incident Reports Category:Transcripts